1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological signal measurement, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal for measuring a biological signal that can be carried by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ubiquitous environment relates to a technology whereby various information can be transmitted and received by freely connecting to a network almost regardless of time and location, with which many users can share various information.
Particularly, healthcare can be provided in a ubiquitous environment (U-healthcare), whereby a user can receive a medical treatment service through a network without visiting a medical facility and the user's health state can be inspected at any time. Various appliances have now been developed for the provision of U-healthcare.
In general, a user measures electrocardiogram signals and a pulse wave of the heart using medical measurement instruments having a patch type electrocardiogram electrode and a clip type optical sensor. Because such medical measurement instruments have several connection leads for connecting electrocardiogram electrodes and optical sensors and have a large bulk, generally the user cannot perform an electrocardiogram inspection while carrying the instruments.